ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub Network
Hub Network is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that was launched in October 10, 2010, the channel is replacing Discovery Kids, and it is owned by Hasbro, Mattel and MGA Entertainment. Programming Current programming Original Programming: * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (October 10, 2010-present) * Family Game Night (October 15, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (November 5, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (October 10, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (January 1, 2012-present) * Jem and the Holograms (August 1, 2011-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (November 10, 2012-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) * Pound Puppies (October 10, 2010-present) * The Transformers G1 (November 5, 2010-present) * Transformers: Animated (September 3, 2013-present) * Transformers: Prime (November 29, 2010-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (February 18, 2012-present) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (January 20, 2012-present) * Batman: Unlimited (May 15, 2015-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (December 7, 2015-present) * Ever After High (June 18, 2013-present) * Max Steel (March 25, 2013-present) * Monster High (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (October 10, 2010-present) * Team Hot Wheels (June 29, 2014-present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013-present) * Project MC2 (August 7, 2015-present) * We're Lalaloopsy (January 10, 2017-present) * Monster High: The New Ghouls (March 3, 2017-present) * Lego Elves (March 3, 2017-present) Acquired Programming: * Beyblade Burst (January 16, 2017-present) * Bratz (October 10, 2010-present) * Blossom (September 18, 2013-present) * Boy Meets World (September 5, 2015-present) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (October 1, 2016-present) * Care Bears and Cousins (December 2, 2016-present) * Dawson's Creek (June 19, 2016-present) * Doraemon (July 7, 2014-present) * Everwood (August 16, 2016-present) * Glitter Force (December 18, 2015-present) * Grounded for Life (June 16, 2016-present) * Home Improvement (May 18, 2015-present) * Lego Bioncle: The Journey to One (March 4, 2016-present) * Lego Friends (September 19, 2012-present) * Pokémon (January 16, 2017-present) * Rosanne (May 19, 2016-present) * Saved by the Bell (August 29, 2016-present) * Shopkins (November 6, 2015-present) * Shopkins Shoppies (January 18, 2017-present) * Sister, Sister (January 8, 2014-present) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (February 10, 2017-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (October 10, 2010-present) * That 70's Show (May 19, 2016-present) * The Cosby Show (January 1, 2016-present) * The Fact of Life (May 6, 2016-present) * The Super Hero Squad Show (January 18, 2012-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-present) Upcoming programming Original programming * KISS Hello Kitty (April 7, 2017) * Transformers: Combiner Wars (July 7, 2017) * Wellie Wishers (August 4, 2017) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (September 15, 2017) * Richie Rich (September 15, 2017) * Hanazuki: Full of the Treasures (November 3, 2017) * Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures (Fall 2017) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (TBA 2017) * Littlest Pet Shop (2017) (TBA 2017) * Untitled Strawberry Shortcake reboot (TBA) Acquired programming * Get Along Gang (1980s) (March 20, 2017) * Two of a Kind (April 7, 2017) * Futurama (May 1, 2017) * Married... with Children (July 3, 2017) * Camp Lakebottom (August 4, 2017) * Buzz Lightyear of Star of Command (TBA 2017) * Are You Afraid of the Dark (September 15, 2017) * Supernoobs (November 3, 2017) * LoliRock (January 2018) * Spot the Dog (March 2018) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (April 2018) * Pretty Cure (May 2018) * Dream Defenders (TBA 2018) * Liberty's Kids (TBA 2018) * Trollz (TBA 2018) * Sailor Moon (TBA 2018) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (TBA 2018) Programming Blocks * Hub Network's Fried Dynamite * Super Hub Network's Movies Hub Network/Movies Schedule Hub Network/Schedule Marathon Hub Network/Marathon Former programming *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Action Man (2000) *Adventure Camp *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends* *ALF *America's Cutest *Animal Mechanicals *Animorphs *Animaniacs *The Aquabats! Super Show! *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? *Atomic Betty *Bad Dog! *Batman *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Big Bag *BraveStarr *Butt-Ugly Martians *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Clue *Conan the Adventurer *Cosmic Quantum Ray *Dan Vs. *Darkwing Duck *Deltora Quest *Dennis and Gnasher *Dennis the Menace (1986) *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Dinosapien *Doogie Howser, M.D. *DuckTales *Endurance *The Facts of Life *Family Game Night* *Family Movie Night *Family Ties *Flight 29 Down *Fraggle Rock *The Future Is Wild *Garfield and Friends *The Game of Life *Goosebumps *Grossology *Growing Up Creepie *Hamtaro *Happy Days *He-Man: Masters of Universe *Masters of Universe (2002) *Heathcliff *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Here Factory *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Hubworld *In the Night Garden... *Inspector Gadget *It's Me or the Dog *Journey to Fearless *Kaijudo *Kenny the Shark *Kid President: Declaration of Awesome *Laverne & Shirley *LEGO: Legend of Chima *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lloyd in Space *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Majors & Minors *Maryoku Yummy *Martin Mystery *Meerkat Manor *Men in Black: The Series *Mighty Max *Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Mork & Mindy *The New Batman Adventures *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Parents Just Don't Understand *Pepper Ann *Pictureka! *Planet Heroes *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *Rainbow Brite *Rescue Heroes *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *The Saddle Club *Scout's Safari *Scrabble Showdown *Secret Millionaires Club *Serious *SheZow *Sliders *Speed Racer *Speed Racer X *Spooksville *Step by Step *Strange Days at Blake Holsey High *Superman: The Animated Series *Teamo Supremo *Teenage Fairytale Dropouts *Time Warp Trio *Timeblazers *Tiny Toon Adventures *Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls *Transformers: Armada *Truth or Scare *Tutenstein *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? *Who's the Boss? *Wilbur *Wizards vs Aliens *The Wonder Years *The WotWots *Yakkity Yak Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2010 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:American television networks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Discovery Communications Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Category:MGA Entertainment Category:LEGO Category:Moose Toys Category:1996 establishments in the United States